Tender Lover
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Eric and Deeks have a little fun in Ops one night. Read Warning


Not only was this on my mind since it was said, but I was asked for it as well. Which just made it all the more fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: Sex

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook 'SilverMidnight52' or on Tumblr under SilverMidnightWrite! I own nothing.

* * *

"Hey, Beale," Deeks greeted grinning happily at him as he walked into Ops.

"Deeks," Eric offered sending him a quick smile of his own before looking back down at his tablet, "What's up?"

"Can't I come see my favorite tech?"

Lifting his head up once more Eric let out a gasp jerking back slightly when he saw his friend standing almost toe to toe with him. A part of him wondered just how the other man had been able to get so close to him without being noticed, but the thoughts were quickly chased away when Deeks smiled.

"Sorry," the detective tried rocking on his heels, "Thought you heard me."

"No, I was…" Eric started trying not to show how startled he was, "I was busy trying to…"

Deeks nodded his head stepping forward his hands coming up to take the tablet and put it off to the side as the techs words trailed off. Eric felt his brain shut off when he felt the mans fingers ever so gently graze against his own.

For a moment the two of them stood there staring at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Not knowing exactly what he was supposed to say the younger man simply reached out to take hold of Deeks wrist stopping him in his tracks completely.

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he watched the ocean blue eyes go wide with shock. It was almost as if he hadn't believed that Eric was going to respond to what he had done.

"Deeks?" Eric found himself questioning already starting to pull away.

Instead of saying anything Deeks jerked his free hand up placing on top of Eric's. A shaky breath fell from the tech as he stopped moving and stared up at his friend more than a little afraid of what he might see.

"Why are you here?" Eric whispered.

Deeks opened his mouth as if he was going to say something only to shake his head and look down at the ground. Hating how confused his friend looked Eric dipped his head down until their eyes connected once more.

Staring up into the mans eyes Eric found himself leaning forward slowly. It wasn't until he could feel the other mans breath against his lips that the reality of where they were and what they were about to do set in.

"Deeks," Eric tried to start, "Are…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before his friend was surging forward and pressing their lips together. The kiss was more desperate than anything and he found himself unable to move as Deeks slowly pulled away.

Feeling more shaky than he wanted to admit Eric lifted his hand and rested it on his friends face. A small smile came to his lips as he felt the mans whiskers brushing against his palm. He never imagined they'd be as soft as they were.

"Deeks," Eric said his voice barely over a whisper.

"Yeah," the older man offered just as softly as he leaned forward once more.

Unlike before Eric found it impossible to hold himself back. Wrapping an arm around Deeks neck he threaded a hand in the blond curls. The kiss they shared was more gentle than anything else. Their lips moving together as if to test the waters.

"Wait," Eric muttered breaking the kiss, "Just..."

"Eric?" Deeks questioned his hands falling to his side.

Shaking his head quickly the tech picked up his tablet and quickly typed in a code that had the doors to Ops closing and locking. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come in and see what he and Deeks were doing.

Placing the tablet down once more Eric started to turn back around only to stop when he felt a hand on his hip. With a shaky breath he stood still as Deeks moved so he was plastered against his back his arms wrapping tightly around the techs waist.

A soft sigh fell from his lips as he leaned into the touch loving the warm strength radiating from the other man. Slowly a sure hand glided under his shirt. The touch was more teasing than anything else, but it felt perfect to him.

Fingers slowly traced over his skin sending a shiver down his spine as he moved to rest his hand on top of the older mans. Curling their fingers together Deeks pulled him in tight as he leaned forward pressing his lips to the crook of Eric's neck. Sighing softly the younger man let his head tilt to the side giving him more access.

Everything about what they were doing was methodical. Almost as if they had all the time in the world to do whatever it was that they wanted. A small part of him wished that that was true. He could easily become addicted to the detectives touch.

"Deeks," Eric tried to start only to stop when he felt the mans teeth gently scrap against his throat, "Oh..."

Squeezing the older mans hand Eric turned around so he was facing him. A blissful smile played on Deeks lips as he leaned forward once more pressing a barely there kiss to the side of Eric's lips.

"Eric," Deeks whispered his lips brushing against the techs, "What are we doing?"

Pulling away he stared up at the detective. There were so many words on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say to the man. So many things that echoed around in his mind demanding that he finally said them out loud.

None of them came forth though when he opened his mouth. It was weird that he had so many things to say and couldn't find the right words to explain exactly what it was that he was feeling at the moment.

With a shake of his head Eric lifted his hand tangling it into the blond curls. He watched as the blue eyes softened ever so slightly as he gently ran this fingers through more petting the man that he had intended.

Deeks smiled at him his head tilting to the side nuzzling into his palm before his tongue darted out to lick at his skin. Snorting at the childish action Eric felt the grin pull at his lips as when the man sent a wink his way.

"Sorry," Deeks apologized the laughter clear in his voice, "Too easy."

Shaking his head Eric quickly darted forward his tongue licking at the tip of the older mans nose. Deeks eyes crossed for a moment looking as if he couldn't believe Eric had just did what he had done.

Slowly the mans eyes lifted up so they were locked with Eric's once more. There was so much heat in them that he couldn't help the soft gasp that fell from his lips as his lover leaned forward reconnecting their lips once more.

Strong hands gripped at his hips pulling him in close as Deeks slowly backed him up until his back was hitting the table. Groaning at the feel of the mans body pressed tightly against his own Eric found himself tugging on the mans hair.

Gasping at the feeling Deeks nibbled at his bottom lip gently before he started to move down his jaw and throat. A hand moved to cup the side of his head tilting it to the side so he had more access to him.

Without conscious thought Eric spread his legs trying to pull the man closer needing to feel him. Deeks seemed to know exactly what he was thinking as he pressed their hips together letting him feel the telltale signs of Deeks hard length brushing against him.

Trailing his hands down the older mans back Eric clenched at the shirt before pulling back and spinning them around so Deeks was against the table. He heard the legs table move against the floor but he couldn't bring himself to stop and think about it.

Swallowing roughly Eric quickly pulled the mans shirt off tossing it behind him not caring where it landed. Staring at the new expansion of skin he licked at his lips before leaning down pressing a gentle kiss over the mans heart.

Feeling the mans chest shake against his lips Eric looked up and saw the ocean blue eyes staring down at him. Making sure they never broke eye contact he slowly straightened his back. Once they were face to face he caressed Deeks cheek smiling softly.

"Deeks," Eric muttered softly as the man kissed his wrist.

"Yeah," the detective nodded his head his hands moving to push Eric's over-shirt onto the floor.

As soon as it was off he was moving to pull the T-shirt off as well letting it join the other. His arms had barely dropped to his sides when calloused hands began to move gently glide over his chest leaving nothing untouched.

Needing to feel the man under his fingers as well Eric reached up running a hand over Deeks arm. It felt so powerful to feel the mans muscles working under his hands that he could help himself as he dug his nails in gently letting them trail up it before scraping down.

The movement was harsh enough to leave a mark, but he made sure that he didn't break the skin. A low groan fell from the detective his own nails digging into Eric's chest before he pulled back and bent down to press a soothing kiss to the reddened flesh.

Eric opened his mouth to question whether or not it was okay what he did when Deeks moved. It felt like all the air was punched out of him as he saw the older man fall onto his knees without a second thought.

Gripping the older mans shoulders he watched as sure hands moved to undo his pants pulling them and his underwear off. Wanting to help Eric tried to kick them off only for them get caught on his shoes. A snort escaped Deeks as he reached down to undo the laces and help him out of them.

"A little excited there?" Deeks questioned teasingly running his hands up the mans legs.

"You have no idea," Eric replied pulling the man forward unconsciously.

Deeks sent Eric a wink as he leaned forward his head cocked to the side so he could press his lips against the techs hard length. Gasping his grip tightened while the older man slowly lapped at him. Kisses and licks had his eyes falling shut and forcing his hips not to thrust into the warm mouth.

The mans grip was loose allowing him to manipulate Eric in any way he wanted. A small part of him wanted nothing more than to try to get the man to take more. At the same time though he loved everything that his lover was doing too much to try to stop him.

A whimper slipped from him as Deeks pressed a kiss to his tip letting the pre-cum smear on his lips. Feeling the last of his control snap Eric forced the older man to his feet and dragged him into a desperate kiss not caring as they knocked into another desk.

"Eric," Deeks gasped grinding his clothed cock against him, "Fuck me."

"What?" he questioned his eyes going wide.

A smirk came to Deeks lips as he took a step away. His hand lifted to gently skim across his own stomach drawing a shuddered gasp from his lips. Painfully slow it danced up to his chest stopping long enough to tweak at his nipples before dropping down to his jeans.

Ocean blue eyes stared at him as he made a show of kicking off his shoes and then moving to undo his belt. The leather snapped in the air as he pulled it out of the loops and dropped it to the floor. The sound had Eric's hand twitching by his side wanting to reach out and touch but enjoying the show too much.

"Fuck me, Eric," Deeks repeated popping open the button of his jeans and lowering his zipper.

All of his attention was focused on the man as he slowly let his pants fall pooling around his ankles. He felt like he couldn't move as he stepped out of them before slowly sauntering towards the younger man.

"Eric," Deeks practically purred stopping in front of him, "I've been thinking about this for a long time. I need to feel you against me, in me. Please."

Hearing the soft plea fall from the mans lips Eric reached out with shaky hands running them over his stomach and slowly down until he could take a hold of him. He began to gently jerk him off enjoying the way he felt in his hand.

"You feel so good, Deeks," Eric muttered more to himself than anything his eyes still locked on the cock in his hand.

"Eric," Deeks gasped his hands grabbing hold of the techs shoulders.

Letting his eyes trail up the man he tried to memorize the way his lover looked in that moment. The way his eyes were blown black with arousal leaving nothing more than a thin halo of blue around them. The way his sweat slicked skin glistened in the hue of the screens surrounding them. The way his blond curls fell into his eyes. The way his mouth hung open panting with every breath he took.

There was no denying that Deeks was a handsome man normally, but in that moment he looked more beautiful than Eric ever could have imagined. And he was the only one that got to see Deeks like that.

Turning towards his desk he picked up a bottle of lotion and weighed it in his hand suddenly not sure about what they were doing. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be with Deeks, but they were in Ops. He wanted their first time together to be a little more special.

At the same time he couldn't bring himself to truly want to stop what was happening. He had wanted to be able to feel the older man for too long. Now that he had a chance he didn't want to push it off even for a moment.

Before he could think any more on it a hand took hold of the back his neck pulling him until he was facing Deeks once more. A loving smile played on the mans lips as he was pulled into a gentle kiss.

He barely had time to register the kiss before Deeks was slowly dropping back onto his knees. Eric opened his mouth to question the man only to stop as he linked a hand in his free one and tugged down as if he wanted Eric to join him.

Swallowing roughly he followed the mans lead and moved so he was kneeling as well. As soon he as he down a strong hand came to rest on his back slowly lowering him until he was laying down fully.

As soon as he was down Deeks moved so he was stretched out on top of him. For a moment Eric wondered if it was nothing more than a dream. It didn't seem real that Deeks was laying on top of him asking for him to fuck him.

"Eric," Deeks muttered his hands moving to rest on the techs chest giving him so leverage as he rocked slightly in his lap.

"Are you sure about this?" Eric questioned still holding the lotion bottle in his hand awkwardly.

Instead of answering the detective took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the floor. Eric watched curiously as the man took hold of his hand once more and lifted it up to his mouth. Keeping their eyes locked Deeks slowly let his tongue dart out to flick across his fingertips.

A soft gasp slipped from Eric just as the mouth encompassed three of his fingers. Feeling the mans tongue move between the digits he couldn't help grinding his hips up remembering how good it felt against his cock.

Deeks mouth fell open his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as he sucked on the fingers. All around them the room was quiet other than the soft noises the older man made. The whole thing seemed so much more obscene than it had at first.

"Deeks," Eric whispered trying his hardest not to flip them over so he was on top.

Teeth scraped down his fingers as they were pulled out of the detectives mouth. The man continued to hold his wrist moving his hand until it was resting on his chest. Slowly he pulled it down leaving a wet trail down his body.

"I love doing this," Deeks offered his voice soft but sure, "Love getting stretched out. It's nice by myself, but when I'm with someone else…"

Breaking off his sentence Deeks let out a low groan as Eric's hand finally made it to his cock. Without thinking he wrapped his hand around the man once more. Above him his lover shook his head even as he thrust into the grip.

"It's amazing," he continued sounding breathless, "Having someone stretching me open for them. Knowing they're just as hard as I am. Eric, please, need to feel it. Need to feel you."

The tech found himself practically shaking hearing the older man plead. It was one thing to know that they wanted to same thing, but to actually hear him say the words… It was beyond anything he had ever felt before.

He wasn't sure how he was able to keep some of his sanity, but he forced himself to stay calm as he pulled away and reached for the lotion. Above him a whimper fell from his lover at the sudden loss but he ignored it knowing the best part was about to start.

Keeping his hands as steady as possible Eric reached behind Deeks and spread his cheeks. Running a finger over the mans hole he watched closely as teeth gently bit at full lips drawing blood to the surface.

Eric couldn't help puffing out a laugh at the sight of the other man. There was just something almost other worldly about him in that moment. It made him want to consume him in all the best kinds of ways.

Slipping the tip of his finger in he teased at the hole wanting to hear more of the beautiful noises fall from his lovers lips. Deeks let out a broken moan his head falling forward to rest on his chest.

"Eric," Deeks whined his hips trying to rock back only for the tech to pull out completely, "No. Please!"

"What do you want?" Eric found himself questioning loving teasing the man.

Deeks opened his mouth and Eric expected the man to demand that he stop teasing him. Instead a tongue darted out over his nipple just enough to wet it before it was gone. A shiver ran up his spine as cool air puffed over his nipples a moment later hardening it.

There was a part of him that to continue the teasing they were both doing. He wanted the both of them to spend hours taking each other apart until they couldn't hold themselves back. The thought of knowing Deeks body that well was a little more thrilling than he wanted to admit.

At the same time though he wanted to give Deeks everything that he needed. He wanted to please him. He wanted to drag sound after sound out of him. He wanted to get the man so lost in pleasure he forgot everything else.

With that in mind he slipped his finger in stretching him as thoroughly but quickly. As he felt the warm body opening for him though the desperation that he had been ignoring for so long began to creep back in.

His movements were a bit on the sloppy side, but if the way Deeks worked his hips back trying to get more he knew that the older man didn't really mind. Before too long he was pushing a third finger in.

"Eric," Deeks gasped his head moving up enough so he could see the tears of frustration in his eyes, "Please. I'm ready."

Feeling too close to the edge himself to even argue Eric pulled out his fingers and took a hold of the detectives hips. It was then that he realized that they didn't have a condom. Before he could say anything though Deeks was lifting himself up so that he was hovering over Eric's cock and began to slowly lower himself.

In that moment Eric found himself digging his fingers into the mans hips hard enough to leave bruises. Ever so slowly the older man continued to work himself down until he was seated fully on him. For a moment the both of them stayed there trying to calm themselves down before their time together ended before they even started.

"Deeks," Eric muttered his fingers flexing slightly against the man as if he had no idea what to do with them anymore.

The older man looked down at him a small smile on his lips before he pressed their lips together once more. Like before everything about the kiss was sweet and gentle. There was still an air of need from both of them, but it was more a welcoming than anything else.

"You feel good," the older man offered his hips grinding down slightly.

Opening his mouth Eric tried to think of something to say but all words failed him as Deeks used the leverage that he had to lift himself up a bit before dropping back down. All of his movements were slow and he loved every second of it.

Hands pressed against his chest using him to hold on as Deeks continued to lift himself up moving higher and higher each time. Groaning loudly he thrust his hips up the best he could just as the man dropped down drawing a loud moan from his lover.

Licking his lips he wrapped his arms around the mans back and sat up. Deeks mouth fell open in a silent scream his body stiffening slightly before relaxing into the new position. Smiling at the sight Eric buried his face in the mans neck kissing and sucking at him as he thrust up once more.

Nails dug almost painfully into his back as they started to move together. Every time Deeks dropped down Eric would thrust up meeting him halfway and sending bolt of intense pleasure through the both of them.

Deeks head dropped forward so it was laying on his shoulder. Hot air puffed out over his neck as drool started to drip down his chest. Any other time he would have hated that, but knowing that Deeks was that far gone did something to him.

Reaching down he wrapped a hand around the mans hard length letting their momentum do most of the work. Desperate keens slipped from Deeks his body shaking in Eric grip. It didn't take more than a few more thrusts before he was spilling between them.

Teeth buried into the crook of his neck muffling the scream that the older man let out. Screwing his eyes shut he felt his brain go completely blank as he got lost in the feeling of his lover tightening around him. The older mans name fell like a prayer from his lips as he finally let go slipping inside the warm body.

His brain came back online to the feeling of a hand carding through his hair gently scratching at his scalp. Purring at the feeling he kept his eyes closed and tightened his grip around the older mans waist.

"We have to move soon," Deeks offered with a soft chuckle.

"In a minute," Eric replied pressing a kiss to his lover chest, "You're comfy."

"I'm comfy? Alright, but don't you fall asleep on me."


End file.
